Huckle Cat (Hamtaro) (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's TV-Spoof of Hamtaro (2000-2006). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Hamtaro - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Oxnard - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Boss - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bijou - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Pashmina - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Penelope - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Howdy - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dexter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Maxwell - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Sandy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Stan - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Cappy - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Panda - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Snoozer - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jingle - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Lapis-chan - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lazuli-chan - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Elder Ham - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Auntie Viv - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sabu-san - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Pepper - Max (Dragon Tales) *Laura - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Marian - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Forrest - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Willow - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Kana Iwata - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Conrad Iwata - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Cindy Iwata - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Dylan - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *June - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Kylie - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Travis - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Maria-chan - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Hillary - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Noel - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Kip - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Philip Rooster - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Charlotte Rooster - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Chairman Rooster - Duke (Animaniacs) *Herbert - Orbit (The Spacebots) Gallery Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Hamtaro Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Oxnard Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Bijou Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Pashmina Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Howdy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Two Princesses.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Dexter Leslie Silenter.png|Leslie Silenter as Maxwell Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Sandy Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Stan Buttercup ready-1-.png|Buttercup as Cappy Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester Cat as Panda Bedtime Bear.jpg|Bedtime Bear as Snoozer Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Lapis-chan Blossom ready-4-.jpg|Blossom as Lazuli-chan Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps com-1784.jpg|Owl as Elder Ham Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Aunt Viv Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Sabu-san Max (Dragon Tales).jpg|Max as Pepper Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Laura Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Willow Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Kana Iwata Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Conrad Iwata Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Cindy Iwata Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Dylan Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as June Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Kylie Champ Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Champ Bear as Travis Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Maria-chan Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Hillary Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Noel Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Kip Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Philip Rooster Orbit.png|Orbit as Herbert Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:Hamtaro TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof